I'm not who I look like
by TheOfficialAliceCullenWannabe
Summary: When Bella becomes a troubled teen her mother and her step father send her to live with her father she meets Edward Masen who understands her because he's a troubled teen too What will happen when these 2 find that their friendship is more than what it is


**I'm not who I look like**

**By: BadAssAlice14**

**This story is based on the song, "Lucky" By Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat**

_**Do you hear me,**_

_**I'm talking to you**_

_**Across the water across the deep blue ocean**_

_**Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying**_

_**Boy I hear you in my dreams**_

_**I feel your whisper across the sea**_

_**I keep you with me in my heart**_

_**You make it easier when life gets hard**_

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again**_

_**Ooohh ooooh oooh ooh**_

_**They don't know how long it takes**_

_**Waiting for a love like this**_

_**Every time we say goodbye**_

_**I wish we had one more kiss**_

_**I'll wait for you I promise you, I will**_

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again**_

_**Lucky we're in love every way**_

_**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**_

_**Lucky to be coming home someday**_

_**And so I'm sailing through the sea**_

_**To an island where we'll meet**_

_**You'll hear the music fill the air**_

_**I'll put a flower in your hair**_

_**Though the breezes through trees**_

_**Move so pretty you're all I see**_

_**As the world keeps spinning round**_

_**You hold me right here right now**_

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again**_

_**I'm lucky we're in love every way**_

_**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**_

_**Lucky to be coming home someday**_

**Summary: **When Isabella Marie Swan becomes a troubled teen, her mother and her step father send her to live with her father, Charlie, a lawyer, she meets Edward Masen, who understands her because he was a troubled teen as well. What will happen when these two find out that their friendship, is more than what it seems? **Warning: OOC** **(All-human)**

**Rating:** **M **for violence, underage drinking and smoking, language (there will be a lot), and sexual content.

**A\N: **Okay, Bella is seventeen, so is Edward. This takes at the beginning of _twilight_. The Cullens will come into the story more later on.

****~~***~~****

**Chapter 1: Go Away**

Bella's POV

_Do you know what's worth fighting for,_

_When it's not worth dying for?_

_Does it take your breath away?_

_And you feel yourself suffocating. _

_Does the pain weigh out the pride?_

_And you look for a place to hide?_

_Did someone break your heart inside?_

_You're in ruins._

"One, 21 guns, lay down your arms, give up the fight. One 21 guns, throw up your arms into the sky, you and I…"

_When you're at the end of the road,_

_And you lost all sense of control,_

_And your thoughts have taken their toll,_

_When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul._

_Your faith walks on broken glass,_

_And the hangover doesn't pass,_

_Nothing's ever built to last,_

_You're in ruins._

"One, 21 guns, lay down your arms, give up the fight. One, 21 guns, throw up your arms into the sky, you and I…"

I listened to the melancholy words of Green day on my iPod. I just found out that my mom was pregnant, and that they were shipping me away. They thought I was, "A bad influence that we don't want around our child". I remembered that conversation perfectly.

"_Bella, there's something we've got to tell you." Mom said when we all sat at the table, finished eating._

"_What, that you're finally shipping me to an insane asylum?" I asked sarcastically. Phil didn't like my attitude, so he continued with the rest. _

"_Bella, we don't want you here anymore."_

"_That's good, 'cause I don't even want to be here." I retorted. _

"_Isabella, you're mother is pregnant and we have decided that we don't want you around our child. You're a bad influence and an embarrassment to society." _

_I turned toward my mother and said sarcastically, "Shows what a great fucking mom you are." _

"_Isabella, you will not speak to your mother like that." Phil threatened. _

"_I can speak to her however I want. And there's nothing you can do about it." I retorted. He slapped me across the face. My left cheek stung. I didn't touch it. I got up from where the impact had put me-on the floor-and brushed myself off. There was a crystal vase on the table. I moved as fast as I could to retrieve it and threw it at Phil's face. He fell backwards and hit his head on the wall roughly. Good, I hope that leaves you in a concussion. He was unconscious. My mother cried and went to him. I'm the one that got slapped across the face by grown man, and she worried about _him?

"_Isabella, you're leaving tomorrow. Do me a favor and call the ambulance." _

"_Do it yourself." I walked upstairs to my room. _

And that's how I got here. I have the house to myself 'cause they're both in the hospital. It was getting close to midnight. I pulled the earphones out and got dressed for a night out. Dark skinny jeans, a crimson v-neck sweater and my favorite converse will do. I went to the bathroom with my clothes and took a shower. I brushed my long chestnut hair that was half-straight half-curly, it went all the way down to the small of my back. My cheeks were flushed with anger. And at that moment, I knew I needed some escape. I grabbed my hidden pack of cigarettes and walked out the door. I raised my leg and sat on my Ducati Hypermotard as I lit the cigarette on fire with my lighter. I let out a breath of relief. I was like that for a few minutes. Just sitting there, smoking. I flicked the cigarette to the other side of the road and started my motorcycle. The purr of the engine made me smile. One of the good things about Charlie, is that he doesn't care how I use his money. I wore a tight fitting leather jacket over my crimson sweater. It was kind of cold tonight, it was Christmas break. A lot of people from up North went down here to visit good old sunny Arizona. I went into town with my black motorcycle helmet on, since I didn't want the cops a reason to stop me. I sped on the highway passing cars so fast that they honked their horns at me. I stopped by my favorite place that I always love to go to. The little bell rang at my entrance.

"Izzy! What can I help you with today?" My friend Alex slapped me a high five when I went to his desk. I'd known him for years. He was four years older than me and we got along great. His father owned the music store, and he helped on weekends when he didn't have school work. He was studying to become surgeon.

"I'm not looking for anything. I'm just looking for something to do." He chuckled.

"Feel free to loiter." He waved his hands in the air in welcome. I laughed and started to walk around. There was one room I was particularly fond with, and that's were I went. No one could see me in here. I felt as though that we're my purpose. To be invisible. I picked up a guitar and sat down. I strummed it a little bit before I actually started to play.

"I found God on the corner of first and Amistad,

Where the west was all but won

All alone, smoking his last cigarette

I said where you've been he said ask anything

Where were you

When everything was falling apart

When all my days were spent by the telephone

Never ring and all I needed was a call

Never came to the corner of first and Amistad

Lost and insecure

You found me you found me

Lying on the floor

Surround me surround me

Why'd you have to wait

Where were you where were you

Just a little late

You found me you found me

But in the end everyone ends up alone

Losing her the only one whose ever known

Who I am who I'm not who I wanna be

My way to know how lost you will be next to me

Lost and insecure

You found me you found me

Lying on the floor

Surround me surround me

Why'd you have to wait

Where were you where were you

Just a little late

You found me you found me…"

"The Fray?" A male voice asked. I looked up to see a bronzed haired boy my age with green eyes. I nodded.

"Eavesdropping?" I asked.

"It's not what you think-I heard you singing and I wanted to see you…I never have heard such a beautiful voice in my life before." He smiled crookedly at the end. I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't ask for a compliment."

"You should be grateful I gave you one. I don't give them out a lot." I raised an eyebrow.

"Well then, thanks. Though I highly doubt I'm the most beautiful voice. You must not get out a lot." I said sarcastically. He sat next to where I was sitting.

"I don't."

"Why are you here then?"

He sighed, "I'm here because I just got out of my father's funeral. Too depressing. Can't handle it. I'm only in town for a couple of days."

I felt bad for him, then I realized I didn't know his name. "Hey, what's your name?"

He smiled at me, "Edward. What's yours?"

"Isabella. Everyone either calls me Bella or Izzy."

"Bella suits you."

I bit my bottom lip. "You play?" I pointedly looked at the guitar in my hands.

"Yeah. I also play piano."

"No need to rub it in." He laughed. I handed him the guitar in my hands and he started to play.

"I've got a really bad disease

It's got me begging

On my hands and knees

So take me to emergency

'cause something seems to be missing

Somebody take the pain away

It's like an ulcer bleeding in my brain

So send me to the pharmacy

So I can lose my memory

I'm elated

Medicated

Lord knows I tried to find a way to run away

I think they found another cure

For broken hearts and feeling insecure

You'd be surprised what I endure

What makes you feel so self-assured?

I need to find a place to hide

You never know what could be

Waiting outside

The accidents that you could find

It's like some kind of suicide

So what ails you is what impales you

I feel like I've been crucified to be satisfied

I'm a victim of my symptom

I am my own worst enemy

You're a victim of your symptom

You are your own worst enemy

Know your enemy

I'm elated

Medicated

I am my own worst enemy

So what ails you is what impales you

You are your own worst enemy

You're a victim of the system

You are your own worst enemy

You're a victim of the system

You are your own worst enemy…"

"Green Day," I whispered. He had the most angelic voice.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

I smiled, "I have all their songs on my iPod."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't we sing one together?"

"Okay." I grabbed the other guitar in the room and asked, "Which song?"

"Last night on Earth."

"I text a postcard, sent to you

Did it go through?

Sending all my love to you.

You are the moonlight of my life every night

Giving all my love to you

My beating heart belongs to you

I walked for miles 'til I found you

I'm here to honor you

If I lose everything in the fire

I'm sending all my love to you…" I sang the melancholy lyrics.

"With every breath that I am worth

Here on Earth

I'm sending all my love to you.

So if you dare to second guess

You can rest assured

That all my love's for you," Edward seemed to sing with his heart.

"My beating heart belongs to you

I walked for miles 'til I found you

I'm here to honor you

If I lose everything in the fire

I'm sending all my love to you

My beating heart belongs to you

I walked for miles 'til I found you

I'm here to honor you

If I lose everything in the fire

Did I ever make it through?" We sang that verse together.

We looked into each other's eyes for a moment before I broke the silence.

"So, where did you come from?"

He smiled and replied, "Forks, Washington."

I laughed at the irony, "My mom's making me move there with my dad. So I guess I'll see you around."

I looked at the time on my watch. The store was about to close. And mom would be at home waiting for me, very pissed off that I took off.

"I gotta get going." I stood up and put the guitar back in it's place. "You should get going too, the stores going to close anyway."

He followed me out. His eyes bulged out of it's sockets when he saw my motorcycle.

"Where's your car, anyway?" I asked as I got on my bike.

"I came walking."

"Want a ride?"

"Sure," He climbed on the bike awkwardly with his hands in his pockets.

"Have you ever ridden in one of these before?" I asked as I started the motorcycle and he put his arms around me. I flushed at the touch. I put on my helmet and made my way out of the parking lot.

"I have, just not one of _these_ before." Oh, he was referring to the model.

"Well, you're in for a treat. This rides like a dream."

He laughed.

"So, where you staying?"

"At an old friends house. But do you mind if we stop somewhere first?"

"I don't mind…" He gave me directions to where he wanted to go. It was the old park that's been there for centuries. We pulled over and started walking and looking around. This was the only green place in the town. It made me feel safe. In the middle of the park there were huge trees, and on the outside of the miniature forest, was a side walk. And then more grass. But in the middle of it all there was a swing set that I loved going to when I was a kid. That's where we were going to now. When we got there, I told him everything. How Phil abused of me, that Renee hated me, and that my life sucked. I don't know why I told him. But I did. He was someone I could trust. He told me his life story in return.

"My father got killed in a car accident." He started with an explanation to his father funeral, "My mother has been wanting to commit suicide, and I think that maybe one day, she'll accomplish it. I'm kinda stuck in the middle though. She doesn't want to leave me alone."

"I'm sorry." I said as we swung on the swings together. The park was deserted. We had it all to ourselves. I had taken my leather jacket off and pushed the sleeves of my crimson sweater upwards. I had also rolled my skinny jeans in upwards in bundles around my shins. I took of my tan sandals and swung as high as I could. I felt…_normal_ again. I could be myself when I was around him, even though I'd only met him an hour ago. The full moon was out, making the sky shine. Tiny, thousands of stars were visible, they swirled around the sky's majestic size.

I could hardly believe it, but I think it's true.

I may just be falling for Edward Masen.

**~~***~~**

**A\N: I know, that was a little fast, but I had to do it. You can fall in love with someone over and hour right? I mean, they spilled their hearts out in the music room, and at the Park. I'll update as soon as I can, don't forget to review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
